


【柯王子】Dark Paradise （吸血鬼AU）

by Snoherkayta



Category: CurJack, Kings, Snowpiercer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 一个梦的衍生，关键词大概就是：一见钟情、Sex、血腥、成瘾。





	【柯王子】Dark Paradise （吸血鬼AU）

烂俗故事，烂俗剧情。  
这就是个从梦里面延伸出来的故事，剧情很混乱诡异。我补不上了。将就看看。

00.  
他曲起右腿叠放在左腿上，闭着眼睛点燃了嘴里叼着的烟，任由那些液体争先恐后地从两股之间流淌出去，将赤裸的臀部下方的床单弄得潮湿而污浊。他在黑暗中也能感受到柯蒂斯火焰一样的目光灼烧过来，紧随其后的就是一个个如热烈的亲吻。印在他的小腹，胸膛，锁骨，伴随着迟钝的疼痛。  
柯蒂斯重新将他压在身下，火热的性器兴奋又渴求地紧贴着他还在向外流淌液体的下体。杰克手里那支烟早就不知丢到了哪里。他大大方方将长腿重新交缠在柯蒂斯的腰部，掐着柯蒂斯的下巴将残余的烟渡入对方口中。吸血鬼紧搂着他的腰部，像是要将他摁入自己体内。  
“我爱你。”  
他说。刻意地喘息着挺腰进入他；杰克却沉默地凝视着那个逐渐完全交合的入口，柯蒂斯将他狠狠地压回去发疯似地亲吻。“我爱你。”他执拗地重复，胡茬将杰克颈部的皮肤蹭得发红，“杰克，我爱你。我爱你。”  
他再次占有了他。杰克轻轻地呻吟出声，而他最原始的冲动引诱着他为次发出低吼，并向滚烫的、隐秘的后穴发起连续不断的冲撞。“杰克……”他沙哑地喊他。但杰克咬着嘴唇不肯出声，眼角与臀部都泛起极艳丽的红色。  
他俯下身去轻柔地吻他。“我错了。”他讨好地说，生硬地用嘴唇轻轻触碰杰克的肌肤。身下的动作变得缓慢。杰克怒视着他但不过几秒就败下阵来，呻吟声从嘴角一点点地溢出，被柯蒂斯尽数吞下。“我爱你。”他又说。杰克的声音变得细碎而放松，他无力地露出一个温柔的微笑，大方地接受了柯蒂斯颤抖的给予。  
“我也爱你。”他凑上去亲吻柯蒂斯的下颌，“但是不要再来一次了。”

01.  
他们第一次性爱之后，杰克躺在柔软的、光滑的被子上，眼神不聚焦地盯着天花板，直到那片繁复的花纹被柯蒂斯性感、健美的身躯挡住。  
他们接吻，不带一丝欲望和情色意味。有一滴汗水从柯蒂斯的颈间落下，落在杰克仍泛着热气和粉红的锁骨。  
“您再那样盯着天花板，”柯蒂斯说，“我发誓会把天花板的花纹破坏掉。”  
杰克眨眨眼：“我不在乎。您要是掀了无辜的天花板，那我不介意欣赏星空。”  
柯蒂斯没有回答。他深蓝色的眼珠染上血红；杰克大方地递过自己的手腕到他的唇边，然后闭上双眼接受尖锐而绵长的疼痛。

他们第一次见面的时候，杰克站在破败的，霓虹灯抽搐般闪耀着的“theatre”牌子下，领带歪挂着，最上的一颗扣子不翼而飞；白色衬衫的袖子被他挽起褪至手肘，鲜血流下来染红了一块纯白手帕。  
但是没人上前搭话。一来，这里没什么人了；有也是吸血鬼。二来，他的黑色皮鞋旁边躺着一只吸血鬼的尸体。  
杰克嫌恶地踹开吸血鬼的尸体向前跨了两步；但他很快发现了紧跟着他的柯蒂斯。他没有迅速抽出腰间的手枪，也没有出声，只是安静地擦去手臂上的血迹，然后转头看着对方。  
“我只想要那个。”柯蒂斯面无表情地说，指了指杰克被血浸湿的手帕，“您可以选择将那个丢过来，然后立刻逃跑——或是站在那里，等着我过来。”  
杰克意外地哼笑出声，上下打量着柯蒂斯。  
“我觉得您似乎需要帮助。”他的浅绿色的眼睛下瞥，看到柯蒂斯胯间变得鼓鼓囊囊的部分，“夜安，先生。”  
“夜安。”柯蒂斯不安地动了动。  
“噢，您也夜安。”杰克狡黠地牵动嘴角，目光大幅度地从人胯间转移到他脸上，“但我说的不是您。”  
但那一夜他们什么也没发生。柯蒂斯好心将杰克带回家疗伤，甚至拒绝杰克给他做个手活。  
“吸血鬼好心带一位血流不止的先生回家？”杰克嗤笑，“这话题可过分荒谬。”  
柯蒂斯仍旧面无表情地开过一个街角：“而这位血流不止的先生则自创后续，要给对方来一个手活聊表谢意。”  
杰克扯了扯领带，“还是您需要更多帮助？”  
柯蒂斯缄默不言。他的经历告诉他，少和人类斗嘴是个不错的选择。

02.  
杰克以为柯蒂斯对他是没有兴趣的——除了他鼓鼓跳动的颈动脉。但即使是饮血，柯蒂斯也是适量并且不逾矩的。他有一夜穿着那天的白衬衫站在柯蒂斯的窗前，柯蒂斯只捉起他的手腕，将利齿没入他手腕处脆弱的皮肤。  
他入住柯蒂斯家后，仍旧会见到柯蒂斯将一些吸血鬼女伴带回家。有一些看起来像是约会对象。杰克透过门缝看见她们娇笑着攀着柯蒂斯的手臂，将自己丰满的胸部往他身上蹭。柯蒂斯却总是忽略，或着直接不解风情地躲开。  
于是杰克起了恶作剧的心思。  
他甚至学着他曾经从一些直男口中得知的，他们的小女朋友会做的事情——单穿一件衬衫或长外套在柯蒂斯眼皮子底下晃。  
柯蒂斯差点将当作早餐的一杯血浆喷出去。杰克则大方地坐下来吃早餐。不一会儿就看到他吃完了，然后面无表情地离开餐桌。

他将这件事情抱怨给常来柯蒂斯家做客的娜塔莎。  
“我可没见过你这样的。”美艳的女士吸血鬼拨弄着自己酒红色的卷发，坐在柯蒂斯的会客室里，“你总不会是真的爱上他了吧？”  
“不会。”杰克干脆地说，点燃了叼在口中的烟，“我就想跟他来一炮。现在人类已经没多少了——再说和吸血鬼干上一炮，多爽。”  
娜塔莎不置可否：“这两件事情虽没有本质上的关联，可又不冲突。”  
杰克于是习惯性地端起红酒杯，轻轻碰了碰娜塔莎手上的那一杯：“我多爱您啊，女士，可我就不想和您来上一炮。”  
娜塔莎意味不明地勾起红唇，向会客室门口的站了半天的柯蒂斯虚空碰杯：“那可真遗憾。”  
柯蒂斯的目光在杰克身上放了一会儿。杰克打了个寒颤，他很难形容那是什么感觉。有点像巨兽发怒时审视又有隐忍的目光，像一座火山下汩汩流动的岩浆，蓄势而发。  
他徐徐吐出一口烟，烟雾从他的嘴唇处缓缓溢出又上升，热度在柯蒂斯的注视下不断变得滚烫，难以忍受。他不安地挪动，挪动，直到柯蒂斯转移了目光，大步走进会客室并坐在了娜塔莎对面。他像是被摁下了开关一样，砰一声站起来；但柯蒂斯似乎不让他如愿。  
“您可以选择把那个丢过来，然后立刻逃跑。”柯蒂斯指了指他面前的罐子——是小支的血浆管，“或是站在那里，等我过来。”  
杰克将那管血浆丢了过去，然后跌跌撞撞地冲出会客室；他感受到柯蒂斯截然不同的目光，灼热、滚烫，像是蛰伏已久的巨兽，要将他拆吃入腹。  
他仓皇而逃。

03.  
他看见车灯在远远地照射过来时，瑟缩着把赤裸的双脚往回收了收。  
他从没这么狼狈过。柯蒂斯此前从未用过那种目光看着他。他说不清楚。一开始他只是不甘心，难以置信柯蒂斯都对他硬了还能拒绝和他上床；后来是很不好意思，柯蒂斯帮了他，他至少可以提供一些鲜血。到现在，大概是见到柯蒂斯开始一切都过于荒谬，像一个梦，于是他干脆不愿醒来。  
柯蒂斯走了过来。他穿着那件黑色的长款大衣，平日里绝不会穿的白色衬衫，修身的黑色长裤和军靴。忽略苍白的脸色，他绝对是杰克从前最钟爱的类型。  
柯蒂斯停在杰克面前。他低头时杰克仍旧不安地不看他，双脚在地面上轻轻拍打；下一秒，柯蒂斯蹲下身来握住他的双脚。杰克差点惊叫出声。  
“夜安，本杰明先生。”  
“您从卧室跳窗逃跑。”  
柯蒂斯打断他的不安和失声尖叫，海蓝色的眼睛里闪过奇怪的情绪。像是巨兽的畏缩。  
“您真的……不怕死。”  
柯蒂斯微凉的手掌在他的脚背轻轻拍打。“我能知道为什么吗？”

杰克的大脑陷入混乱，他说不清楚自己为什么逃跑。他大概是被柯蒂斯那样的眼神惊吓到，更多的则是愤慨。  
“埃弗雷特先生，您既然和吸血鬼女伴的约会也不接受我的暗示，那说明您不爱我，更没有像我对您一样的，对我一见钟情。那样的眼神就不适合出现在我身上了。”  
他脱口而出。

他清晰地看见柯蒂斯眼中片刻的错愕，和迅速地席卷而来的一片风暴，染上血腥、暴戾等一系列原本与他无关的词。  
“您要为这话付出代价，杰克·本杰明。”柯蒂斯单手握住他脚踝的力量大得惊人，眼里的蓝色像是一片让人沉溺的深海，“我收回我的前言，没有夜安。您的今夜，明夜，从此以后的每一个夜晚，都将不得安宁。我发誓，您要为这句不负责任的话付出代价。”

04.  
“您不该逃跑。”他说，声音里带着十足的困惑和无措，“您真的不该逃跑。您若有那些疑问，我可以解释给您听。”  
杰克从喉咙间溢出叹息般的、长长的呻吟。他光裸的脊背磨蹭过光滑柔软的被面，跟着脖颈一起扬起一个优美迷人的弧度。顺着脊背弧线没入臀缝之间的部分却被死死地、长久地钉在了柯蒂斯炙热的阴茎上。  
“杰克。”柯蒂斯不依不饶，他的右手扣紧了杰克的，顺着指节一点一点，亲吻蔓延过腕骨，突突跳动的血脉，柔软细腻的内臂肌肤，犬齿划出分寸的红痕，“你不能走。”  
“我不——呃，我不走……”杰克的双腿被蛮横地架在柯蒂斯没有一丝赘肉的腰间。岩浆被柯蒂斯顺着那个隐秘的入口传送过来，一滴不剩地灌入他的大脑。他的世界只有岩浆——只有柯蒂斯，只有性爱，只有亲吻，在他的身体的每一寸肌肤灼灼燃烧。  
“您可以，将您喜欢的一切全拿去。”柯蒂斯缓慢而大幅度地挺动着腰身，他着迷地望向杰克潮红汗湿的脸和混沌的绿色眼睛，“这间房子，外面的星空，我的性命——即使我的心脏分文不值。杰克。”  
“但我是爱着您的。那番言论是诬告。”  
“我、我知道……”  
柯蒂斯注视着他，用一个猛烈的抽插夺走他的呼吸。  
“您尽可以憎恨我。因为这个严重的代价。”他从喉咙间滚动出意味不明的笑声，“但您不能拿这个来抨击我——这罪名可过于沉重了。”  
柯蒂斯附身亲吻杰克的嘴唇，将他细碎的呻吟和喘息吞入腹中。  
“我爱你。”

-END-

我知道这个很乱但是我尽力了。  
这就是个梦，我不知道怎么衍生……梦都是混乱的。  
就，将就看看吧。


End file.
